The Truth about going to the World of Naruto
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: You know about those types of fics that have a person going into the world of Naruto, where they have Sasuke or Kakashi or a female fall in love with them, and they get insanely strong? Well, when I end up in the same spot, I shall tell you the TRUTH!
1. Prologue: Why Me?

Hey, guys! I decided to write this story after I saw one too many stories of people landing in the World of Naruto, then becoming insanely strong in only a few days because of some, 'hidden power,' or something, and getting either Kakashi or Sasuke to fall in love with them. This is a self-insert story in which I make fun of these types of stories, and say what I think would REALLY happen if something like this happened to me. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Truth about Going to the Naruto World

Prologue: Why me, of all people?

* * *

Hello. My name is Tim Horn. I am currently 17 years old. 

My name doesn't have any hidden meaning, or divine purpose. It's just a regular, English name.

I'm nothing special. In fact, I'm VERY out of shape. I weigh 320 pounds. I have MAN-BOOBS, for crying out loud! Although people are starting to say that I am loosing weight. It must be the walking I do to the Train Station I every weekday. And the fact that I'm lifting weighs in P.E.

Anyway, my life is normal. I have an annoying sister and brother, good parents, LOTS of Video Games and Manga, and I shall turn 18 in August 20th. Life was okay.

I didn't have a horrible childhood, or have anything happen to me to give me super powers, or anything like that.

So my only question is this.

Why did the powers that be, whatever they are, choose ME, of all people, to end up in the world of Ninja?

Why did they choose me, of all people, to end up in the world of E to S ranked Jutsu and Ninja?

Why did they choose me, of all people, to end up in the world of Naruto?

* * *

And that's how it begins! In the next chapter, I'll be entering the world of Naruto! And to note, I do like these types of stories if they are written well. Anyway, Catch you next continue! 


	2. Who the hell is Shiroi?

Hey, everybody! I'd like to thank Lady Awesome and ravemastaj for reviewing! And I really laughed at the review you gave me, ravemastaj! And I really am like that, Lady-san. But I am starting to lose weight! Anyway, here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Truth about going to the World of Naruto

Chapter 1: In which the Hero (Me :p) goes to the World in a Wondrous Way. And who the hell is Shiroi Horun?

* * *

**My P.O.V**

It all started when I was on my way back from Collage. I had just barely made it to the Train Station on time. Bored, I began to listen to my Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack, while reading my volume of Naruto.

"Now arriving in San Mateo. Now arriving in San Mateo," I heard a voice say after a while.

Soon, I was off of the Train, and heading on my way home.

What I didn't notice, was that my Playstation Portable was glowing slightly…

* * *

I finally made it to my home. Once there, I began to take out my PSP, and went online with it to check out E-mail, and visit the Fanfiction site. When I went onto Yahoo, I saw that I had a lot of reviews for my best story, There's Fanfiction about us!

But as I was about to read them, a strange glow began to come from my Naruto Manga Book. I opened it, while still looking at my E-mail, and the next thing I knew, there was this big flash of light! Then everything went dark for me.

Little did I know, that two black crows were watching me while perched on a Power line…

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself in a place filled with nothing but darkness everywhere. To say that I was scared would be a major understatement. 

"Hello…?" I called out.

"_Shiroi…" _A voice called out.

"Umm… I'm Tim," I replied, wondering who this Shiroi person was.

"_Shiroi…"_ The voice said again.

"Dude, my name is TIM," I said, becoming annoyed.

"_... … …Are you sure?"_ The voice said.

"I think I would know my own name," I replied, rolling my own eyes.

"… … …_Well, damn! Jerry, you got the wrong person! AGAIN!"_ The voice shouted out.

"**Sorry about that, Steve!"** A second, much deeper voice said.

"I'm sorry, but what is going on here," I inquired.

"_Oh, well Jerry and I were supposed to try and find a handsome, smart, and cunning hero called Shiroi Horun, who is a human on Earth that had a bad childhood, yet was a good guy who had a hidden power and/or a demon inside him, and that read the Naruto Manga and often thought, "I wish I could become a Ninja like these guys!" We were going to give him the chance to live out his fantasy, and become a bad-ass Ninja, and have one of the girls fall madly in love with him. But JERRY here somehow missed, and we got you instead. And between you and me, I think that he was drunk when he was aiming,"_ The voice known as Steve said/whispered.

"**I heard that!"** Jerry roared.

"Super. Well, what now?" I asked.

"_Well, we didn't plan on THIS happening. But we're too lazy to try again right now."_

"…So I'm stuck here. Perfect."

"**Well, not really. Even if we didn't get the right guy, we can make it so that you can have some powers so we can send you there,"** Jerry said.

"So you mean you can give me powers like the Sharingan, A ton of Chakra, or a Demon inside my body?" I inquired.

"_Well… No. Sorry, but all the others that were here before you took those kinds of powers already," _Steve said sheepishly.

"… … …Well that sucks," I said.

"**But don't worry! We have two left that you could choose from!"** Jerry exclaimed.

"And those are…?" I said.

"_We could make it so that you have the ability of the Akamichi Clan, which would be very good with your…girth," _Steve said.

"And the other one?" I said.

"… **The ability to do very… unique Genjutsus in the form of Disney Musicals," **Jerry said.

"… … …" I went after hearing that.

"_So, what'll it be?" _Steve said.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short, but I promise that It'll be much longer next time. And you can pick which power I should have and why! The best excuse wins! If you really know Naruto, then you'll know about the Akamichi Clan. And as for the other one... well, I've been wanting to see a Ninja hit with the song, "It's a Small World After All." (Evil Smirk) Catch you next continue! 


	3. In which I choose my power

Okay! Since I got some more good feedback, I've decided to continue this fic! And since it would be the funnier of the two, I shall go with the Disney Musicals! Thanks for convincing me to continue this fic! Here is more of my Self-insertion fic, 'The Truth about going to the World of Naruto!'

* * *

The Truth about going to the World of Naruto

Chapter 2: In which I choose my power, and get injected into the Naruto world. …And I have to stay the same age?-!

**Naruto World!**

"Okay, I've made my decision," I told the two voices.

"_Well, it's about time!"_ Steve said. _"It feels like we've done nothing but stand, or in Jerry and myself's case float, for five months!"_

"Be thankful, voice. I had a hard time coming up with what would happen next. I was very close to deleting this story, you know!" I retorted.

"_Fair enough."_ Steve replied. _"So, which power do you choose?"_

"I choose the Disney Musicals," I replied.

"**Very well."** Jerry said. **"Know that with this power, you will not be limited to just Genjutsu in the Disney way. You will also be able to summon various people and things from the Disney universe, such as Mickey Mouse, or Ursula."**

"Wait a minute. You mean that I'll be able to summon the Bad-Ass Mickey Mouse from the Kingdom Hearts world, since he's a part of Disney?" I inquired eyes hopeful.

"**If you so choose," **Jerry replied. **"You can also summon "Steamboat Wille" Mickey, "House of Mouse" Mickey, …or even… the dreaded...**

…

…

"**Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" Mickey."**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **A high pitched scream came from out of nowhere.

"… … …What was THAT about?" I said, one eyebrow raised.

"_Sorry. I…lost control of myself for a second…"_ Steve said sheepishly.

"… … …Okaayyy…" I said slowly. "So…what happens now?"

"**Well, now's the time we send you to the world of Naruto,"** Jerry replied.

"Cool. Will I be reverted back to my young body, like I see in almost EVERY fic where someone gets thrown into the Naruto world?" I inquired.

"_Normally, yes. But, sadly, we have ran out of Anti-aging cream, the stuff that make the other people young again. So you'll have to make do with your weak, flabby, Non-muscle existent body!" _Steve said… a little TOO cheerfully.

"…You MUST be joking." I replied in a flat voice.

"_Nope!"_ He replied.

"**Sorry, kid. But look on the bright side! You'll be the oldest genin in the whole Academy!"** Jerry said encouragingly.

"…That's not a GOOD thing." I replied, sweatdropping. I sighed to myself. "Great. It's gonna be like Middle School all over again. Only this time, I'll be teased by people YOUNGER then me!"

"_I'm sure it won't be THAT bad,"_ Steve tried to reassure me.

"…Yes. Yes it will." I replied, glaring into thin air. "Sigh …I guess I'll just have to make the best of it…"

"**That's the spirit!" **Jerry cheered.

"_Okay, Tim, things are going to get a little dark, so bear with us here. The next time you wake up, you will finally be in Naruto's world!"_ Steve said.

"Fine, let's get this over with…" I replied.

"**Okay! Good bye, Tim! And good luck!"** Jerry said.

Seconds later, everything went dark again. But before I felt myself about to leave for the World of Naruto, I heard Jerry say one final thing.

"**I've got a $100 that says he doesn't last a week."**

**Naruto World!**

And that's all for this chapter! Sorry it's VERY short, but I wanted to show you that I haven't given up on it! Thanks for the positive reviews! I'll do my best to make the next chapter at least 5 pages long, if not more. Catch you next continue!


	4. That is one BIGASS Snake

Sorry for the long wait! Here is the new chapter of, 'The truth about going to the world of Naruto!'

Oh, and you guys are right. I WILL be a good guy. It just wouldn't be cliché if I wasn't. :p

* * *

The Truth about going to the world of Naruto!

Written by: The Former PrinceofDDR

Chapter 3

That is one BIG-ASS Snake. And a mysterious man comes to the rescue!

* * *

"Uh…ah…wha…what happened to me…?" 

Those were my first words as I began to regain conciseness. My pudgy body was aching all over. And by the looks of the bright sun being blocked by the many trees, I was on my back in a forest of some sort.

"Damn. I thought that those voices would have been at least nice enough to drop me off near a village. Note to self, 'Never trust a voice if you can't see the speaker'," I grumbled to myself as I slowly got to my feet.

Oh, yeah. I just realized that I never described myself to you guys fully. Well, except for the 320 pounds, man-boobs thing.

Anyway, I was currently wearing a Bright-Red jacket with a zipper and buttons, and LOTS of pockets. What I HAVE in said pockets, you'll find out later.

Moving on, underneath the jacket, I was wearing a very large and gray T-shirt with the words 'I'm not BIG, you're just small' on it, with emphasis on the word 'big'.

I also wore blue jeans that were a bit faded on the legs, and black and white Nike shoes.

And lastly, I had light-brown skin. Plus, I was 5ft.11 inches tall. And I had brown eyes, and a shaved head.

Now that that's done, let's get back to the story.

"Sigh… Guess I should get to walking, and hope that I find a village soon," I said to myself, randomly picking a direction and walking off.

The forest was not bad to look at. By the dew I saw on all the leaves around me, I could tell that it was morning in wherever I was.

I felt sort of calm, walking through the serene forest. The birds were chirping, the sun shining, and the relative silence was golden.

And I was bored as hell.

"Man… I've been walking for about 12 minutes, and I STILL haven't seen any sign of life. Well, other then those birds, which are REALLY starting to annoy me now…" I mumbled to myself, glaring at the birds. "Sigh I just wish SOMETHING exciting would happen!"

_HIIISSSSSS…_

"What was that…?" I said, whirling around almost franticly, trying to locate the sound.

_HIIISSSSSSSSSS…_

"Show yourself!" I said bravely…which the exact OPPOSITE of how I really felt was.

I just had to open my BIG, FAT, MOUTH.

Because shortly after I said that, I saw a HUGE shadow overshadow MY huge shadow.

And trust me, that is NOT easy to do.

I was considering simply running away so that I wouldn't have to FACE whatever was behind me.

But me, like the dumb young man that I was, turned to see what could possibly make such a big shadow.

…I wish I hadn't.

For right behind me, was a HUGE snake.

A snake that was staring at me.

With a VERY HUNGRY gaze.

I could swear that in my mind, I could hear the snake saying, '_MMMMMM! Fresh, FAT, meat!_

Trying VERY hard not to wet myself, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I fainted.

Most of you reading this are probably like, "Fainting is just going to get you killed! Why don't you RUN!?"

I didn't run for two reasons.

The first reason is because I knew I wouldn't get very far at all.

And as for the second reason…

It was a BIG-ASS snake.

How would YOU react?

* * *

**P.O.V: Mysterious Man**

"Whew! That was a good hunt I went on today. My clan will have plenty of meat for a while now!"

These were the words that I said to myself as I hopped from tree to tree, eager to get home and cook said meat.

As always, the game in the Forest of Death was as good as ever. I caught 2 rabbits, 3 foxes, 20 fish, and even more that I can't list right now.

Heh, Heh. I bet that my son will just love this!

THUMP

"Huh?" I said, hearing a huge thumping sound. Deciding that I had time, I quickly went to the source to see what was happening.

When I got there, the first thing I saw was a HUGE snake.

My mouth watered just at the sight of him. He could be enough to last me and my son for a whole week!

But then, I saw what he was staring at.

'_Who the… Who is that boy?' _I said to myself.

It was then, that I saw the snake's tongue flicker across its mouth.

"Uh-oh. I'd better save that kid. Plus, I'll get all that snake meat! I'll kill two birds with one stone!" I cheered.

After I talked to myself, I jumped down from the tree I was on, flashing through several hand-signs before declaring my attack.

"**Buban Baika no Jutsu!** (Partial Multi-Size Technique!)" I shouted, as my right arm and hand grew to huge sizes.

"Have a Knuckle Sandwich, snaky!" I roared before socking the snake right in the face.

The reptile, who wasn't expecting that attack at all, was flung back into a tree.

Well…several trees.

Needless to say, I lost sight of the snake by the time he stop flying through the trees.

"… … …Well damn. So much for snake meat…" I grumbled to myself.

Shrugging to myself, I turned towards the plump boy still on the ground. He didn't look hurt at all, so he must have fainted.

"But this makes no sense. I don't see a Leaf Headband on his head, so he can't be a Konoha Ninja. But still, how did he manage to get so far in the forest if he isn't?" I mumbled to myself.

I looked at the kid for a little while longer before picking him up in my arms.

"Well, I just can't leave the little guy alone, now can I? I'll take him to my house to recover. After that, I'll take him to Hokage-Sama."

And with that, I was off.

* * *

And that's it for now! I hope you liked it, despite it being short… again. And I'm pretty sure you know who the mystery guy is already, but could you at least PRETEND to not know? Thanks... Anyway, Catch you next continue! 

And for fans of 'There's fanfiction about us', the next chapter will be over THIRTY-Pages long. I hope that makes up for the wait!


	5. Um, What are you saying?

The Truth about going to the world of Naruto!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: You know about those types of fics that have a person going into the world of Naruto, where they have Sasuke or Kakashi or a female fall in love with them, and they get insanely strong? Well, when I end up in the same spot, I shall tell you the TRUTH!

And yet another blast from the past! After looking back, I realized that this fic was one of the VERY few Self-Inserts that got a decent amount of reviews in the Naruto Fandom. So I decided to come back to it after all of these months. Hope you remember it, and if so, enjoy!

Chapter 4

In which the Hero is a failure to communicate.

"Ugh...what the hell hit me...?"

That was my first coherent thought in a long while. The last thing that I remembered was that I had stared down...or rather, UP...at a snake that was the size of my house back in San Mateo.

And that, like a PUSSY, I fainted.

Which really wasn't the best thing to do when the snake could care less if you were sleeping, just so long as it could eat you.

Luckily for me, the place I felt that I was in didn't feel wet or slimy in anyway, so I doubted that I was just swallowed whole by that overgrown purse.

But that had to lead to my next question...

Where the hell was I, anyway?

Finally gathering the strength to open my eyes, I found myself in a nice, warm bed. A bed which was very much welcome after all the crap I had been through. But how did I end up there in the first place?

Swinging my legs over the side, I slowly rose out of the bed, pleased that I still had all of my clothes on and intact. I saw that there was a door to my right, so I slowly went out of it, knowing better than to announce that I was awake until I could see who had picked me up.

Soon, I found myself in a hallway of sorts, complete with another door that led somewhere. Not knowing where it led, I tip-toed towards it, and peeked my head around the corner...

And nearly fainted again.

Standing in what I saw was the kitchen, was none other than Chouji and his dad, Chouza!

I'd remember the 'pleasingly plump' bodies of the Akimichi anywhere.

They seemed to be talking to each other while eating. But since it was in Japanese, I couldn't understand a SINGLE word they were saying.

"ワウ、お父さん! このヘビ肉は最もよい!" Chouji spoke to his dad. He seemed happy as he ate his meal.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! それがどこにから来たか、私の息子食べなさい、そこにもっと沢山がある!" Chouza laughed, patting his son on the head.

It looked like a touching scene of sorts. And I'm sure that it would be all the more touching...if I could understand a single freaking word.

All of a sudden, Chouji gained a curious look on his face. "ところで、お父さん。 その人が初めの死の森林になぜいたか把握したか?"

Chouza gained a semi-serious and mostly thoughtful look on his face as well. "私が持っていることを言うことができない。 私は彼がそれについて言わなければならないものを最もよい事が見るHokageへ彼を連れて行くことであることを考える."

I recognized the word, 'Hokage' in that sentence. I wondered if they were talking about me by any chance...

"それで、私は彼で行き、点検する。 多分彼は目がさめてい、彼がなぜそこにいたか私達に彼自身言ってもいい," Chouza said, before getting out of his chair.

Uh-oh. Something told me that I should probably be back in bed right about now. I quickly, but quietly, made my way back to the bed room.

...Only to nearly crash into someone on the way. I stopped in time, but I was clearly caught.

The person that I nearly ran into was a female, who was pleasingly plump in her own right. She had shoulder-length red hair, plump cheeks, and was wearing a white blouse, along with black slacks and casual sandles. She wasn't as large as Chouza, but she was plump for a woman. Her baby-blue eyes showed great surprise as she laid them on me.

"ハァッか? Chouza-kunが見つけた人ないか?" The lady said, staring at me with confused eyes.

"...Umm...hello...?" I said, not quite sure what to say at a time like this.

"Mika-chanのだれに話しているか?" Chouza's voice said, coming into the hallway. He spotted me, and his eyes got a bit wider. "ああ、従って目がさめている男の子今か?"

"はい、それは、Chouza-kunそうようであろう," The woman I guessed was Mika said, her eyes still on me. "良いか。 Chouza-kunは彼が見つけ、救った前に巨大なヘビが食べようとしていたと言った."

By the expectant look on her face, I gathered that she was waiting for an answer from me.

Crap.

"I...uhhh....I'm...okay...?" I said like an idiot. But could you really blame me?

Shit. Looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

A short chapter, but now you know how saved me. Anyway, how am I gonna learn to speak with these guys, let alone find my way back home?

Find out in the next chapter of 'The Truth of Going to the World of Naruto!'

Catch you Next Continue!


End file.
